callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Griffen
(Spoiler) Death in "Mind the Gap"? I'm not entirely sure, but doesn't griffen get KIA'ed during the games level when the underground train flips out and the player's vehicle crashes? I don't recall seeing him later on in the mission, and Wallcroft says "It's just us now". Although he could have been following behind Burns. By the way, I'm not going off what I've played, only what I've seen in the Live Stream. 08:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) No he is actually MIA I played the level and I searched the entire thing, his corpse is not found but there is no proof that he is alive as well so lets just keep it at MIA for now ' 19:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC)' He is KIA i found his body by the drivers seat. and this isnt the same griffen in MW1 it says "Pvt. Griffen" and in MW3 it says "Cpl. Griffin". their different surnames This is the same Griffen from CoD4. I'm pretty sure someone just misspelled his name by accident. griffen it clearly says his name is griffen not griffin can someone change this thanks Name? Is his name Griffen, or Griffin? In COD4 it's the former, in MW3 it's the latter. 19:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Was I the only one a little saddened by his death? I was really happy to see himand wallcroft to return after a small appereance, then he died. Idk, just glad to see some people from the original mw back. His name His name is Griffen, not Griffin. Is it possible to change the page's name? 19:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Does anybody knows any proof that Griffin in MW3 is Griffen from MW? In both appearances he wears a gas mask and there is (I think) nothing that can clearly say: "Yea, this is the same person only with misspelled name" :Maybe it's like how Makarov's middle initial change from R to A. Also, he's in the same squad as in MW1, so it's probably him. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm soooo sure that a man named Griffen is parried up with another guy named Wallcroft and 2 games and on one it's slightly misspelled is coincendince 21:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Griffen IS the same person as the one in MW3 In an interview it was confirmed both Walcroft and Griffen (griffin or whatever) would be returning in MW3. Plus its a little to much of a coincidence for two guys with the same names (despite spelt differently, they are said the same so most likely just a spelling mistake) to be in the same regement and unit as another two from a previous game who have the same names and are in the same regement NOT to be the same? It HAS been confirmed they are the same people so yes, it is them Nism100 17:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Same Person I know this has been brought up before but are we sure this is the same person. For one reason his name is spelled differently and I know it might have been an accident but you think they would have caught it. And another reason is that he is voiced by a different voice actor in mw3. Cmgarlock 20:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Cmgarlock There was an interview saying that the two characters from MW1, Walcroft and griffen would return also. Proof enough. also they are in the same unit as the ones from MW1 and it would be too much of a coincidence. I think the fact we were told they would return says that they are the same, unless they suddenly decided to go against that decision and create two other characters with the same names spelt slightly differently Nism100 16:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wallcroft and MacMillan are voiced by different people this time around too, but no-one's claiming they're not the same person as before. 16:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC)